More Than Fate
by Tohrture
Summary: Awoken from a slumber that was meant to last for eternity, Cirilla goes to the holder of her life and what happens next has to be seen to be believed...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!…unfortunately and I get nothing but my own enjoyment out of these stories. Ocs are mine and my sisters so please don't copy them and enjoy my story!!**

**More than Fate Prologue **

_This is part one of my Sisters in Sin series. 3 friends, three stories, three men and more than their share of pain._

"You all right, baby girl?" Cirilia asked as she looked over to the young woman riding beside her, Kalipso was 4'12, olive skinned, red eyed, pale haired but more than anything she was beautiful, beautiful and deadly. And the twin of the most wanted thief in Egypt, Bakura, Thief King Bakura. Looking over one brow raised she asked "Fine, why do you ask?" her eyes blank and as empty as a corpses. Rolling her eyes Cirilia said "Because I know you dummy, you always got that blank, pensive look when you feel somethings off and it usually is." As Kalipso looked away with a shrug Saber road up on the other side of her with a frown her golden eyes weary as she asked "What's up guys?" her voice husky and soft, a seductive sound that enthrals its listeners. "The sky," Kalipso said clearly distracted, the frown she'd been trying to hide now a deep crease on her face, reaching out faster then her friend could react to Cirilia pulled up Kalipso after snatching the rains from her hands she said "Tell. Me. What. Fuck. Is. Going. On. In. That. Thick. Head of yours." Her voice strangled with rage as she spoke threw clenched teeth.  
Eyes wide Kalipso gaped, it normally took a lot to get Cirilia mad, even slightly, with red hair and orange brown eyes Cirilia was unusual for an Egyptian who normally had sandy, brown, black or white hair. Her skin tone also lighter than most, creamy in completion with only the slightest golden tinge.  
"I just have a bad feeling, like a bad taste in my mouth, sower milk like," she explained knowing it was bad to make Cirilia mad. Unpredictable in anger Cirilia more often than not hurt people when enraged and everyone around her know to back off unless they wanted to become broken. Nodding slowly Cirilia tossed the rains back to her and speed her friend with weary eyes Saber said "Her hold on her rage is getting worse," nodding Kalipso said "True, something is bothering her and it festers."  
Looking at each other they road forward to where Cirilia, Bakura and Malik only to over hear Cirilia say "Fuck you, King you don't control me and I say going after the Pharaoh is a suicide mission. Especially after the attempts lately, his guard will be on high alert so getting in will be more than a pain." _So I'm not the only one having bad feelings about this_ Kalipso thought.  
Glaring at Cirilia Bakura snapped " Back off bitch, you may be my sisters friend but your nothing, get that _nothing_ to me," and to everyone's surprise Cirilia laughed, her head thrown back, yes closed but the laugh was cold and vaguely cynical. "Oh King one day you'll eat those words," and without even looking back at her friends she turned her horse and road off...

**Two Months Later**  
"Get up you worthless whore," a guard snapped as he unlocked Cirilia's cell and she sprung, tackling the barrel chested man to the sand covered stone as she grabbed his head and drove it into the ground. The sickening crack of the back of his head braking as blood poured out echoed in the quiet hall, all the other captives watching with large hungry eyes. The smell of urine, vomit and sweat almost more than she could take. Looking around quickly she stood her baggy clothes hiding her shapely form.  
At 18 she was fully formed, fit and deadly but also unwanted, kicked out of every home she ever knew, without friends or family to back her up. Licking her lips she moved quickly down the corridor, staying in the shadows. How had she gotten caught? What had she done? Looking back on it she realized all she'd done was not bow as was custom when the Pharaoh, or high priests came past. Man she was more than losing it. _Ra save me_ she prayed slipping out into another. This one brightly lit, the ways covered in images and hieroglyphics, frowning she moved quickly, illiterate as she was she didn't bother trying to read what was written heading right down the long hall.  
Slipping into another hall this one shadowed with doors on both sides, halls coming off in every direction . As she moved quickly she failed to notice a young priest slipping into the hall until he grabbed her roughly and shoved her against the wall, his hand wrapping around her throat as he whispered in her ear "Stay quiet and maybe you'll live."  
Button button wheres the button  
**Five thousand Year Later**  
"Mr Kaiba, a parcel was delivered this afternoon," Mr Phillips, Seto long time butler said as his employer walked in. "Bring it to my study," he said, a frown between his brows and his lips pressed in a tight, hard line. "Very well sir," Phillips said bowing before shuffling off. Entering his study Seto shook his head, some woman had called him once again, telling him he must listen that his _destiny_ was coming fast and he needed to prepare. Pff, if he had to prepare for anything it was this meeting tomorrow. As he sat down Phillips entered holding a small box about the size of a shoe box. "Here, sir," he said placing it on his desk before leaving, shutting the door quietly behind him as Seto opened the box and pulled out an ancient box inside. The carvings reminding him of that brat Yugi's pyramid that hung from his neck.  
Opening it he found a large pendant, a huge diamond, with what looked to be two dragons, a Blue Eyes etched in blue and the Winged Dragon Of Ra in a golden red. The the lot backed in gold with a heavy golden chain. A sense of belonging, of rightness settled over him as he put the heavy gold chain around his throat. It was long enough to sit at his sternum and when he slid the piece under his shirt, against his skin it wasn't cold, or even cool like he'd suspected it was warm, almost hot. Shaking his head he turned and walked around the large table settling in for a long night...  
The safe in The Domino Museum was cool and echoie as the five men stuffed large black sports bags with priceless artifacts from Egypt. "Hay, Donnie," a small rounding man called looking down at the closed sarcophagus the sat in the center of the room. "Wanna bet how much we can find in this baby?" looking up at the taler man on the opposite side. Snickering he waved his hand and the others hurried over to help lift the lid. "What the hell!" Chase shouted as they watched in horror as the mummified corpse disintegrated, leaving nothing behind as it streaked out of the safe and into the night air...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!…unfortunately and I get nothing but my own enjoyment out of these stories. Ocs are mine and my sisters so please don't copy them and enjoy my story!!**

**More than Fate **

Disorientated Cirilia looked around after her body reassembled in a large, shadowy room. A large four poster bed sat in the center, a large man, tall and broad lay asleep in it. "**Where the hell am I?**" she asked herself inadvertently waking the sleeping man who jerked up and reached for an odd shaped vase (it's a lamp but she doesn't know that} and the room was flooded with light. Shielding her eyes she made a startled sound which was echoed by a startled gasp. "What the hell are you doing in her? Who the hell are you?!" the man asked and confused by the words she tilled her head. It was another language created years after her 'death' Lowering her arms she stared at the man who was beat red, his eyes traveling the contorts of her body. Which made her conscious of the fact that one, she was naked and two it was cold. Searching his face she realized who it, he was..._Seth_ she thought the name a soothing balm..."**My lord, you've seen my form before, why do you stare?**" she asked frowning.  
Looking into those cool orange red eyes Seto frowned, not only did he not understand her words, but the sight of her nude form was more than arousing, his shaft already at half mast. Across her chest was a tattoo or scar of a scorpion.

Suddenly embarrassed, to be court staring he jerked the top sheet off his bed and threw it at her. She court it with the cutest confused look on her face that he felt something deep inside him melt, ease. The restlessness he'd felt for the last month dispersing as confusion set in, who was she, how had she gotten into his house and why was she _naked_. "Wrap it around your self," he said and when she tilted her head and looked even more confused he figured she didn't speak or understand Japanese. Sighing he climbed out of bed and walked around to her, wearing only a pair of drawstring flannel pants. "Like this," he said taking it, pulling her arms above her head, which lifted her breasts, rip and full with peaches and cream nipples and quickly wrapped the sheet around her form, "Arms down," he said and she frowned. touching her shoulders lightly, the contact sending a jolt through both of them and made the heavy neck lace around his neck burn against his flesh.  
"Morning Mokuba," Seto said as he lead Cirilia into the kitchen, three places already set. He'd gotten his 'visitor' to wear a set of his school cloths, since no one knew how she'd gotten into his room or who she was, he was taking her to school with him while he tried to get some information out of her. "Morning brother!" Mokuba said turning to look at him, freezing at the sight of the red haired beauty behind his brother. She was pale, her eyes huge as she took in everything around her. "Seto who's she?" he asked when she looked at him and gave a slight smile. "Sit," Seto said holding out a seat for her. She frowned at him, her head tilting to one side, cursing under his breath he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down in the seat. "Sit," he repeated and she blinked up at him. Sighing heavily he moved and sat in his own seat as he said to Mokuba "I have no clue, I was hoping you knew." Frowning Mokuba asked "I don't know her. How did she get in here?" Blinking Seto shook his head and looked at the woman beside him as she looked at the spoon with a childlike fascination. "I have no idea, I woke up last night to find her standing in the middle of my room...naked," Seto said and Mokuba looked at the girl who was now staring at them a frown between her brows and flushed.  
"Yeah," Seto agreed watching as she picked up the remote on the table, looking at it confused.  
The place Cirilia was so strange, the cloths to long and a little too tight, the things around bazaar. "**What is this?**" she asked looking at Seth, who frowned, sighing in irritation she held up the small rod with little nubs poking out of it and titled her head. "Con-troll-er" he said, drawing out the word, "Con-troll-er," she repeated frowning even more. "Yes," he replied and she frowned even harder not understanding, so he nodded. The universal language was body language. Grinning she said "Yes," as she nodded her head and the small boy laughed at her enthusiasm. "Controller," she repeated looking at the piece. Looking at him she pointed to her self and said "Cirilia," her eyes hopeful. Frowning "Cirilia?" Seto asked and she beamed at him "Yes **yes, my name is Cirilia**" she said. Mokuba beamed at her and said "Hi Cirilia I'm Mokuba!" Tiliting her head she said "Mokuda?" which made him laugh "NO, Mokuba!" "Mokuba!" she mimicked.  
"Yes!" Mokuba said nodding as she looked at Seto and pointed "Seth," she said with surety. "No," Seto replied shaking his head when she titled her head "Seto, Seto Kaiba," he continued drawing out his name so she could understand. It was like teaching a child how to talk, time and patience, the latter not one of his best things. "Seto," she said softly, a soft wonderment filling her her orange eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!…unfortunately and I get nothing but my own enjoyment out of these stories. Ocs are mine and my sisters so please don't copy them and enjoy my story!!**

More than Fate

Seto held open the door for Cirilia, who had been so frightened by the limo it had been both amusing and astonishing, hell she'd screamed when Mokuba had taken her to watch TV in the games room. Which had been just sad, screaming before throwing the closest thing to her at it; which had been a lamp. Both had broken and his puzzlement at his late night visitor had skyrocketed. "Stay with me," he emphasized each word hoping she would understand but knowing the chance of that was slim. All she could say was his name, Mokuba's, Yes, No and controller. Otherwise she was rattling off in that other language which no one he knew could identify. He'd even called his language specialist's who spoke 12 languages fluently and another 5 on the rough side. He had said it sounded like a dead language which didn't help. Tilting her head she pointed at herself and stepped closer to him and stayed there. "Yes, stay by my side," he repeated and she smiled.  
Letting out a long breath he shook his head and walked into the school yard. The loser squad already near the door. As they walked past Cirilia stopped her eyes on Yugi and Bakura who stood side by side. "**Pharaoh Atem and King Bakura?**" her tone astonished as she stared.  
Hearing her Seto, Yugi and his friends looked at her, and Seto registered the horror in her strange eyes. "Cirilia, come," he snapped shotting daggers at the group. "**My lord, why is thief king here? Why is he with the pharaoh?**" she asked her eyes imploring. A sudden flash brought both their heads around and both Yami Yugi, and Yami Bakura were frowning at her. "** Cirilia, how did you get here? I thought you dead,**" Bakura snarled. "** Back off Soul-Stealer, I don't know what your on about**" Cirilia snapped back. In return he laughed cynically "**Back with your master a? It's been a long time, 5000 years,**" he replied and happily watched the horror on her face, the dread that filled her eyes and the color left her blushless and her lips dry. "No,**how?** she cried as a memory so painful tears filled her eyes engulfed her mind...

_**Memory; 5001 yrs ealier**_

High Priest Aknadin(Seth's father and Atem's uncle for those who don't know) had the guards drag her into the dark room as she cried out and struggled "Let me go!" she snarled twisting in their steely grip. "Shut up, you little bitch!" Aknadin snarled, before slapping her so hard she tasted blood. Griping her chin ruthlessly, mercilessly he said as he gazed into her heated gaze "I'll not have a worthless bit like you getting _my son_ off course. His destiny is to be pharaoh and he'll never get there with a stupid bint like you hanging around!" he yelled. Spitting at him she said "You're not worthy of Seth, he deserves a better father! A sire who loved him and wanted the best for him, wanted to let him make his own destiny!" Enraged by her words and the fact she spat on him he grabbed a fist full off her long sandy red hair, using silky foam to pulled her head to an painful angle. A pain filled growl drawn from her throat "I'm the best father he could have, now it's time for _you_ to face _your_ destiny!" he snarled as a maniacal, psychotic gleam filled his eyes.  
"Bring her!" he ordered the guards as he released his grip on her locks. As they dragged her over to the opened sarcophagus she thrashed and pulled trying to get away from they knowing they would put her inside the coffin alive. Let her die in the darkness. Two more guards came and grabbed her flaying feet so they could lift her into the large box. "Wait," the priest snapped as they held her now dead weight effortlessly. Pulling out a dagger Aknadin cut away her clothes her last dignity and held up a beautiful pendant. Inside was her monster, The Winged Dragon of Ra and Seth's guardian The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Encased in diamond and gold it was stunning and terrifying as the priest said "Only when my son wears this and your box has been opened will you be free." Before letting the men drop her into the deep sarcophagus, they then tied her down with golden shackles as she lay her chin up and her mouth closed. _I'm sorry my love, my lord, I'll be with you again_ she thought as they closed the lid and left her in the dark...

She felt the tears trail down her checks and she quickly wiped them away, then realizing that she was kneeing on the ground with Seto kneeling beside her and the Pharaoh, Bakura and the others with them looking down. "**I apologize, it wont happen again**" she said looking at Seto who frowned and looked up at Bakura as the Pharaoh asked "What did she just say?" "That she was sorry and it wouldn't happen again," Bakura said (he's back to being little B again) before a shocked look covered his face. He'd just translated Ancient Egyptian, something he couldn't have done before.  
"Seto, **can we go now master?**" she asked looking back at his handsome face and blue blue eyes. "Translation?" Seto snapped looking at the small blond boy "'can we go now master,'" Bakura said word for word. "Whys a hottie like her calling you_ 'master'_" Joey snarled glaring at Seto. And as if feeling more than knowing he was being mean to Seto Cirilia stood up and glared at him "**You do not speak to Priest Seto, like that! You are barely worthy of his company!**" she growled. Frowning he looked at Bakura who frowned and shook his head "I am not repeating that," he said until Joey and Tristan glared at him. "Fine!'You do not speak to Priest Seto, like that! You are barely worthy of his company!'" he snapped irritated. It was like the time Tea refused to speak to Joey for some odd reason, everyone around them having to say what ever they wanted the other person to know. "Priest Seto?" Tea asked. "I'll ask," Bakura sighed before looking at the red haired woman who was glaring at Joey, daggers in her eyes. "**Tea**" he said pointing at her when Cirilia looked at him "**She wants to know why you called Kaiba, Priest Seto.**" She blinked and said "**Kaiba,**" she said pointing at Seto as if he didn't know who she was talking about before continuing "**Was called Priest Seth many years ago as you well know,**" irritation in her voice.  
"She said that many years ago Kaiba was called Priest Seth and that I should know that," Bakura said as he dug through his memory and found it, deep in his mind an image of Seto dressed in Egyptian Priests robes. "Her name man, what's her name!" Duke said eying her "Cirilia," Bakura and Seto said at the same time which made her look from one to the other confusion in her eyes. Before she could ask what they were talking about the bell went making her jump and look around her eyes wide. Taking her by the elbow Seto pulled her along...  
Later


End file.
